Times Change With or Without Us
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: Times have changed, a war has ended and two wizards are left with no one to need them. Seven Pilots trying to keep peace are fighting a loosing battle after friends are taken Une must call for aide. Warning Slashy contents!
1. As the Story Goes

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter, I just playing with them from time to time.

Pairings: 1&2 3&4 5& Harry Draco and??  
Summary: Times have changed, a war has ended and two wizards are left with no one to need them. Seven Pilots trying to keep peace are fighting a losing battle after friends are taken Une must call for aide. Warning Slashy contents!

Chapter One: As the Story Goes

Short pale blonde hair made darker by the rain pouring outside hung limply into soft blue eyes as the owner of said eyes pushed open the heavy reinforced front door of the current safe he and his fellow pilots resided in. Just as he threw the top lock a beeping sounded throughout the quiet room. With a sigh the small blonde dropped the damp duffle bag he was carrying and headed for the laptop sitting in the corner. Pressing the small green button on the side, he let the call come through. The face of his boss filled the screen. Blinking slightly in shock, the young pilot quickly turned up the volume as he started.

"Good day, Commander Une, to what do I owe this call?"

A soft smile spread across lightly painted lips as she took in his very soggy look.

"Good day, Quatre, did you forget your umbrella or are you going for a new look?"

The normally serious woman asked as she took in the appearance of one of her favorite Preventors. The sweet male grinned at himself as he replied.

"I thought there was one in my side pouch on my bike, but I had taken it out for Duo to use a few weeks ago and forgot about it. Now as much as I enjoy speaking with you, Commander, I am aware you didn't call to discuss the weather or my lack of rain protection."

The brown haired woman gave a small laugh as she said.

"You are correct, Quatre, I had called to inform you that you had a mission with Heero, I would like for you to come get the folder and go over the information with Heero and return in a day's time for a briefing." The blonde stopped her there.

"Heero is currently on a mission with Zechs and normally we have more time between them; are you certain he has to go?"

Une nodded in the screen as she informed him.

"Normally I make sure you have more than a few hours between missions, but this is a very high profile mission. Besides, Heero should be returning from his current mission sometime today. Now, I need to get to some paperwork that came out of nowhere. Your folder will be in your box when you get here. Good day, Quatre."

Before the Arabian male could respond the screen went blank. Standing up straight from his crouched position and made his way to the back of the house where the bedrooms were housed including the one he shared with his boyfriend Trowa to change out of his wet clothes before heading back out to get the folder of his next mission.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Emerald green eyes stared out at the endless dark forest bordering the one place he had always thought of as home. Hearing a slight russle of clothing, the tired teen turned to see his closest friends behind him. Platinum blonde hair fell freely around a pale chiseled face from where it escaped the bounds holding it back. Next to him stood a short girl of just over five in a half feet, with dark curly brown hair, no longer a bushy nightmare, cascading down her back, and her husband of six months stood behind her with a small grin on his richly tanned face. He was the first to break the ice.

"Hey, mate; staring off in to space again, we've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minu….ow!"

The now in pain male stared down at his wife in disbelief as she removed her heel from his foot. Sniffing slightly she merely shrugged off the look and played innocent.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, what was that for?"

The blonde male spoke up before the only female of their little group could go into a rant about her husband's dense head. Everyone knows that ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort he had moments where he would stare off into nothing deep in thought. Draco was known to do so as well. Both Males had been trained to be fighters, warriors, soldiers and now that the war was over they weren't needed anymore, there wasn't a place in the Magical world for former fighters. No one put Weapon of Destruction for former job or protector of the peace as preferred position.

Shaking himself from the depressing thoughts the tall blonde said.

"We are here to take our best friend out for his eighteenth birthday; first up shopping!"

Emerald eyes turned nervous as a crazed gleam entered the eyes of the Malfoy heir and Resident braniac. Looking up at his taller Italian friend headed friend he dramatically whispered.

"Will this hurt? Should I leave a will?"

This called for the other snicker as he more than willingly grabbed an arm, while Draco caught the other and pulled to boy-who-lived or rather the man-that-beat-old-moldy-guacumole-into-the-ground-with-a-hell-of-a-lot-of-hyphens-in-his-name out of the room, ignoring his cry of surprise and taking advantage of the shock he was in made it all of the way to the Entrance Hall before he came out of it.

"Guys, I don't need to shop, I have more than eno…"

"If you are going to try to convince me that mismatched, rag filled closest is good enough for my friend then you had best put a galleon in it and suck it up. When we get back tonight we are so burning that pile of rags."

Hermione smiled back at her best friend of eight years and said.

"Don't worry, Harry, we will also be getting a good bit of muggle clothes as well as wizarding robes. Now stop complaining and come on!"

Harry sighed and smiled allowing them to pull him past a smiling Severus and Remus. They had just made it to the barrier in Hogsmeade when Sirius walked up with Lucius.

"Hey guys, are you off for some birthday shopping?"

The group nodded causing the two men to smile. Sirius waved them off and said.

"Have fun, be back by eight. We have plans. Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

Lucius placed a restraining hand on the scary animagus.

"Come, now Sirius, no fair scaring the children. We have plans to do and people to torture."

The two men disappeared up the hill to the school as the four teenagers appearated their way to Diagon alley.


	2. What Must Come, Shall

Disclaimer: I do not now nor shall I ever own these two beloved animes and stories, yes it pains me to admit but alas I do not! Chapter Two: What Must Come Shall

Quatre had just set down the file he had been looking over as the front door opened to reveal the very pilot he had been waiting to show up. Heero nodded to the folder currently lying in his lap. Quatre catching the gaze asked.

"You have been informed of the mission?"

The pilot of Wing Zero nodded as he shoved his shoes off and kicked them in the direction of the door earning a glare from his companion as mud was splattered on his pants. Quatre rose from the chair and handed to file to his fellow pilot. Heading toward the kitchen he called out.

"It sounds routine, I don't know why they would need the both of us."

Heero frowned down at the first page of the file as he too headed into the kitchen to get something to eat. The tall long haired male that had entered to the home with him followed. Looking around and seeing Quatre pouring a cup of tea and Heero pulling out some fruit for a salad, Zechs walked over to the cupboard and pulled down a large bowl and placed it on the counter then pulled out three small bowls and set them on the table with utensils. Quatre pulled out a cutting board and knife as Heero made his way over. Returning to the cupboard once more to pull out more cups the tall blonde asked.

"Where are the others?"

Quatre looked up from his cup.

"Oh…um Duo ran into town with Treize to shop, Trowa is on a mission and Wufei is meditating."

The two nodded as the meal was quickly thrown together. Just as they started to sit the laptop once more beeped signaling another incoming call. Shoving back from the table Zechs flipped the screen open and pressed the switch, bringing up the tired face of fellow pilot Trowa. Seeing his lover on the screen Quatre hurried over and plopped down in the chair before the device.

"Trowa!"

The dark green eyes seemed to warm as the unibanged pilot took in the familiar image of his beloved blonde.

"Nymph, it's good to see you."

Quatre's grin widened to a smile for a moment before it was replaced with a concerned frown.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?"

A laugh rang out through the room as Zechs said.

"Quat let the poor man talk."

The adorable blue eye male blushed at the kind reprimand and the soft laugh from his boyfriend. Trowa shook his head and replied.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches. I called to tell you I am on my way."

Heero spoke from behind the two blondes.

"We will see you then, Barton, Quatre and I have a mission, and we leave tomorrow."

The quiet pilot nodded in understanding.

"I land in twenty minutes and should be there in a few hours. Told Une I'd report first, fore I return home."

A smirk appeared on the serious leader's face as the three soldiers chuckled knowingly at their fellow pilot.

"We know you only agreed if you didn't have to get to the Preventer's doctor."

They received a nod and

"I have to go. Heavy Arms out."

The screen went black causing Quatre to sigh in relief.

"I don't care how bad he's hurt; I just want him home."

The three returned to their meal and waited for their friend to return to the safe house.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHP

Four soft pops signaled the arrival of more wizards at the apparition section of the Alley. Looking around the three wizards and one witch made their way into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barkeep waved kindly as the four teens passed by his way. With a wave and kind 'Hello', in return they disappeared out the old creaky door and onto the busy streets of muggle London. A soft smile flittered across the normally serious face of the emerald eyed male as he took in the smells and sounds from the normal hustle and bustle of the everyday life of a normal muggle. Hermione slipped her arms through the gorgeous blonde's and sexy brunette's, pulling them forward she said excitedly.

"Come on, we have lots of shopping. Draco and I have been planning this for a while now. First stop, Sandra's closet!"

Harry adapted the famous deer in a head light look when he was faced with the crazed gleam, eerie smile, and armful of clothes. Blaise was laughing hysterically as the fearless hero was pushed into a changing room with threats of not daring to exit without changing. After about three hours of running back and forth between stores and changing room Harry was finally given a breather as Hermione decided the four of them needed to break for lunch. She and Blaise had disappeared to order while Harry and Draco were able to rest. Draco sighed tiredly as he relaxed in his chair and started to let his mind wander. A shove from behind him as someone rushed pass jostled him from his thoughts, turning to his best friend, Draco saw a pensive expression on the war wary teen's face. Leaning over and waving his hand in front of emerald green eyes, he called.

"Harry, Haaaaarrrrry, you in there?"

When ho answer was given the mercury eyed male put in face in front of the other's and said.

"Earth to Harry, please return from orbit, we have plans for you."

Blinking rapidly Harry zoned back in to see the smirking face of on one Draco Malfoy.

"What were you thinking about so hard?"

Shaking his head Harry shook the remaining thoughts pulling at him as he replied in a tired almost defeated voice.

"Where do we go from here, Draco? Our job is done…"

"Harry, I know it's hard trying to figure it out. School starts back in a month and we can't stay at Hogwarts. Both of us were raised to fight and survive a war, it's going to be an uphill battle."

Seeing the newly eighteen year old sigh and give a defeated nod, Draco continued.

"What about being an Auror?"

"No, that's not in the cards anymore. Don't get me wrong, I am a fighter, I just can't work for a corrupt ministry. At least we have the Protectors otherwise I know both of us would go stark raving mad."

With a nod of both agreement and understanding Draco commented.

"I have to agree, I don't know where to go, but I have heard that the Protectors may be going to join forces with another organization with the same goals."

A dark brow rose in question

"Have you heard anything definite?"

Seeing their two companions returning with their food the two smoothly changed the subject to where else Draco wanted to drag the group. After the food had been passed out Draco said.

"Harry, since we are also going to get back to clothes shopping after eating, want to stop at Beatrice's Tats and pierces?"

A grin spread across the perfectly shaped mouth.

"Sure, finally ready to get that tattoo?"

Draco's pale face glowed with the smile that appeared.

"Of course,"

Turning to their two currently shocked friends Draco questioned.

"Would you two like to get the tattoo with us?"

Hermione blinked while Blaise adapted a thoughtful look, after a couple of seconds of silence Hermione seemed to think about it and said.

"Yes, I do believe I would like to get one."

Blaise nodded in agreement and asked.

"What is it?"

Reaching into a pocket, Draco pulled out a roughly shaped piece of parchment. From the looks of the image on the page you could tell a lot of attention and time had gone into it. As Draco smoothed out the crinkled page quietly whispering a charm to help smooth it out, light smudges were barely noticeable from changing line. Pushing the page to the married couple of the group they studied the intricate design.

The drawing was definitely a back piece, a large circle of what appeared to be a complicated knot and upon closer inspection turned out to be a Celtic knot of Eternity, about an inch thick. Inside the circle was a massive dragon of Emerald green; wings were spread in flight, legs poised for attack, the creature was impressive. Letters of the Chinese alphabet surrounded the great beast.

Looking to the two young men Hermione asked.

"What do these symbols mean? Is it Chinese?"

Leaning over the table to point to each symbol as he spoke the meaning Harry answered.

"Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, & Metal are the star aligned points. The one at the head is Life; the one on the tail means Death."

Hermione smiled up at him.

"That is an incredibly wonderful tattoo, but I must ask, how did you learn these symbols?"

With a grin the Draco replied,

"We learned the language and decided to incorpor…"

About that time a large seemingly solid object was thrown into the unsuspecting blonde, causing him to land with a nasty, loud smack. Hermione and Blaise ran over to assist the Malfoy heir with his burden while Harry's observant gaze took in the room from the direction the object had come from. Hearing a yell Harry swung around just in time to dodge a punch to the face from a large gorilla looking man. All of the sudden a teen about his age came running up and yelled.

"So you're picking on innocent bystanders now? You are pathetic!"

Swing his right arm; he connected with massive man's face causing his head to jerk back from the impact. Just as the brute's head snapped backward five more thugs came running over. A groan sounded from the annoyed male, throwing his long dark brown braid over his shoulder he mumbled.

"I thought we had lost them."

Harry looked over at him and said.

"Since I believe it was your friend that took out my partner, by the impact of flying body meets person meets floor, I'll take to the two on the right and you the two on the left."

Having a feeling by the look in the emerald eyed boy's eyes the brunette smirked and said

"You are on!"

The two slim muscled teens ran too meet the morons head on, while over with our three magic wielders, Hermione and Blaise were busy with two more of the thugs trying to take on the male lying on top of Draco. Draco groaned as he waited for the room to stop spinning, which was hindered by the lack of oxygen due to the larger male that had tackled him to the ground. Pushing carefully, but determinedly at the dark blonde's shoulders, he managed to push him up a bit and see dazed dark blue eyes. Shaking him a bit Draco asked.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The man seemed to shake himself a bit and look down at the comfortable pillow, meeting dark silver eyes he shoved himself up and rasped out.

"I am terribly sorry for that. Are you hurt?"

Shaking his head 'no' as he accepted the hand the tall man had stuck out and was pulled to his feet. When Draco continued to remain silent the man's brow furrowed as he asked concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Snapping out of the daze the man's voice had caused Draco replied.

"Yes I'm alright, though I think my friends could use our help." Turning to see Hermione and Blaise struggling with the much larger men the two jumped in to help. Harry glanced over at his companion and called out as he dodged a blow to his already slightly bruised and bleeding face.

"How you hanging, mate?"

The braided male looked back at him quickly as he hollered back.

"I'm good, by the way."

His sentence was cut short as he rolled out of the way of a knife being thrown by thug number three. Sweeping the brute's feet out from under him and causing his head to hit with a loud thud. Throwing the long messy braid out of his face he finished.

"Name's Duo."

Harry grinned as he replied.

"Name's Harry, nice to meet you."

Duo's brow furrowed slightly as the boy didn't react to his name everyone knew the pilots and most were… kind, then again what should he care, with Treize helping the other three now that he was on his feet, Duo was happy for a bit of help.

Another ten minutes passed before they subdued the group of thugs, the police came to take them away and everyone was introduced. Duo turned to the group of friends as he helped Treize stay up.

"Thank you for your help."

Shrugging it off Draco replied.

"It was nothing, we could use the exercise."

Looking at his watch Duo groaned,

"Quatre is going to kill us! We said we'd be back by one and it's almost two!"

Turning back to the group Duo regarded the Blonde and Brunette something about them was familiar. They fought extremely well, pushing the thought to the back of his mind Duo said.

"Well, we had best go. Maybe we will run into each other again."

Draco and Harry gave the two quick nods in acknowledgement while the married couple smiled kindly. The group parted ways, leaving the wizarding heroes to continue with their day.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHP

Dusk was just setting in as Duo pulled up in the back of the safe house in his beloved, reliable, bucket of rust jeep. Turning off the rumbling engine, he hopped out the door and hurried around the hood of the car to assist Treize out of the side. Hearing the door to the house swing open Duo looked behind him as he half help half pulled the former OZ soldier out of the passenger seat. Seeing Zechs and Wufei at the door he sighed in relief. Before he could say anything Zechs was out the door and joining the attempt to get Treize into the house instead of the dirt. Heero pushed the door open fully to allow the team passage then followed them into the medic room where Trowa was cleaning up from his own treatment. Looking to the man on the bed and the braided hair pilot both sporting an array of injuries, Trowa asked as he moved to get a better look at the nasty looking gash on Duo's eyebrow.

"What happened? I thought you were going shopping."

Sighing, the violet eyed pilot sat to allow Trowa room to examine his face, while Zechs took care of Treize.

"We did, but we were attacked from behind by a large couple of thugs. We got separt…"

Wufei cut in.

"Hold on let me get Une on the screen she will want to know."

The pilot of Wing Zero left the room quickly giving Trowa more time to clean up the blood on his brow. Soft footsteps let know of the returning Asian male and computer. Duo tried to grin, it coming out more as a grimace than anything and called

"Hey Wu…."

"Finish that and die,"

Was the rude interruption as he brought up the call screen, seconds passed before the concerned face of Lady Une appeared.

"What's wrong?"

Zechs answered for them.

"Duo and Treize went to town and were attacked."

"How badly were they hurt?"

Wufei picked the computer up and turned it, giving the Preventer's leader a view of the two in question.

"What happened?"

Duo leaned back a bit as Trowa moved to his shoulder and said.

"We went shopping and were attacked from the flank by a couple of thugs. We were separated when their friends joined in. I found Treize when I heard a commotion in the food court and saw him go flying into a group of friends and took one of them to the ground with him. There was a green eyed teen that looked a bit like Heero, but not as serious, anyway he and I joined up to take out a few of the thugs. His friend Treize tackled joined a girl and boy they were with, in fighting. These two had incredible moves. Anyways thanks to them we were able to take'em with a few bruises. Well Except Treize here, that flight really messed with his head and the only thing keeping him from getting his ass handed to him was the Heero look-a-like Harry's partner Draco. The cops took them away and we left shortly after cause I told Quat we'd be back by one."

Looking to the group in the room he asked

"Where is he anyways? Heero was still on his mission when we left so…"

Une answered.

"Actually, Heero returned home earlier, but he was required for the mission he and Quatre just left for."

Wufei having been gone most of the day said.

"I thought it was tomorrow."

Shaking her head she replied.

"No, there was an emergency and they had to leave early."

Turning back to the reason she was called she said.

"I will look into these men the police detained and see if there was a reason for the attack. Une out."

The screen went blank and the pilots remained silent. Trowa stood up from his position next to Duo.

"You're good for now. Zechs how is he?"

"He's got a hell of a concussion. He'll need to be monitored for the time being. Get some rest guys."

The three pilots left to the medical room and left to finish anything they had been doing before the excitement of Deathscythe's pilot.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHP

After the quartet finished their tattoos and made their way back to Hogwarts Hermione asked,

"What are going to tell the others?"

Blaise looked confused and asked.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to tell them'?"

Hermione gave her husband an incredulous look and demanded.

"What do I mean!? Draco had a knot on his head, we all have bruises, not to mention it took us twenty minutes for Draco and Harry to get the bleeding to stop, and are limping a bit. That is what I mean, Blaise."

The black haired head just shrugged and gave a goofy grin. Harry shrugged then pointed,

"It won't matter now, here they come."

No sooner did the words leave his lips then Lucius, Remus, Sirius, and Severus, and walk up to greet them. About five yards away Harry saw the wolf in Remus smell the blood that had smeared onto their close and that was all it took for Remus to run to the four teenagers and asking

"What happened? Where are you hurt and how badly?"

Upon hearing these words leave the werewolf's lips the four remaining adults ran over as well. Sirius cupped his godson's face to see and asked.

"What in the world, Harry, can we not leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into a fight?"

Harry noticed Lucius had Draco's face in his hands as well and examined it.

"What in Merlin's name did you two do?"

Harry just kind of shrugged and said

"We helped some people while we were at the mall. Some thugs were chasing them and we stepped in to help when they needed it."

Lucius looked lovingly at his son and said.

"Draco, you know you need to report this."

Sirius nodded in agreement to Harry causing both males in question to sigh. Harry spoke first.

"We know, we need to report to the Commander, but we wanted to get back first."

The group hurried to the castle and then to the founder quarters they all had moved to. As soon as they entered the room Harry made his way to the table in the back of the room that held the computer they used to communicate with their boss. He remembered the hours he, Draco, and Hermione put in with random ideas from everyone else to get the electrical device to work in a strictly magical location. Flipping on the power switch and logging in to place the call to his boss, Harry sat to wait and explain. The others moved to the sitting area. Draco stretched as he leaned back and groaned a bit as he rubbed a hand over a nasty gash he'd got from one of the knife wielding thugs. Groaning a bit more he scrubbed a hand over his face and closed his eyes as he said.

"You know its times like these I curse Volde for letting those Doctors use me and Harry for guinea pigs, what I would give for a bruise salve or a pain reliever."

Since his eyes were closed he missed the pained looks the other witches and wizards shared. They remembered when the two boys had been taken the summer Harry turned fourteen. They had just called a meet at the Order when a beaten and bloody Lucius and Severus had fallen into the kitchen of number twelve Grimauld Place, Remus, and Sirius had rushed forward to assist the two men when Lucius batted their hands away and said that Voldemort had Harry, the two spies had blown their cover to try to save the you boy and were caught. Voldemort had planned to torture the two men to insanity, but Draco had stepped in a given himself without a fight to the evil lord if they could leave with no further damage. Of course Voldemort had planned to take Draco away then kill the two men when Harry was able to break loose. The already severely injured boy had jumped to the two men and wrapped a necklace around their wrists then whispered the escape word as Bellatrix pulled him back. What the terrified parents and god parents didn't know until they were led to the boy after nearly a year of searching was that the boy had not been killed, which was their only silver lining, because they knew if they had killed them they would have been public about the Savior's death. Instead the two boys were given to a crazy group of Scientists to experiment on. As a result of the experimenting their bodies are no longer able to handle most pain killing or injury fixing potion and charms, though both boys changed in both mind and body. It hurt Lucius, who had taken over healing so Poppy could spend more time with her family; see one of the students get into a squabble and come to the Hospital wing and expect to be healed. Harry was still incredibly well trained in healing both magical and muggle, and both Draco and Harry were highly advanced in Potions. As soon as the adults had found out about the reaction to the potions Lucius had gotten a crash course in muggle healing form Sirius, leading to their getting together what had surprised everyone was the rest of the adults, and Hermione and Blasie wanting to learn as well, which led to their hooking up.

Hearing a sigh from across drew their attention to see Harry shove back from the desk and standing. Joining the group on the couches, Harry plopped back with absolutely no grace. Remus grinned at the relaxed look on his face.

"So what did the commander say?"

"That she would talk to the police and then get back in touch."

Stretching out a giving some satisfying pops as he commented.

"You know when all of you found out about Draco and me working for the Protectors, I had expected anger, even tears to get us to quit. Boy were we surprised when you where all very understanding and encouraging, but I will admit it sure was a relief."

Remus smiled at his honorary godson and said.

"You forget, Harry, Sirius became an illegal animagus at fifteen, the four of us joined the Order at sixteen, we know a bit about being young and doing dangerous things. Yes, you were fourteen when you started, but we also knew your commander wouldn't give you too dangerous a mission until the summer of you fifteenth year."

Standing from the chair beside his mate, he went to the bathroom and returned moments later with the med kits Lucius kept stocked. Handing one over to his friend to two sat before the Protectors and Lucius said.

"Now, sit still and no complaining. I'd say this will hurt me more than you, but it would be a lie."

Severus had pulled Hermione and Blaise to the side and handed them the potions needed to heal any cuts and bruises they had.

After sitting around and chatting about this and that a chiming sounded in the room as a house elf pushed opened the door, Ever since Draco and Harry had been experimented on they had bad reactions to the house elves popping into the rooms and after Harry had thrown a knife at one the last time he had been surprised, they now popped into an adjoining room and entered through the door. Large liquidy, blue eyes encompassed the room at large before spotting the group sitting on the couches. Running over to them the creature bowed and announced.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, Headmaster Dumbledore had requested that you join early to enjoy this special day with more friends and presents."

Sirius nodded and said.

"Thank you, Loppy; we shall join him in the great hall."

As soon as Harry cleared the doors to the Great Hall, the people awaiting their group burst into a beautifully off key rendition of Happy Birthday. With a smile the Birthday boy sat at the long table in the center of the room. The party started from that moment, with Pansy, Nevell, and many other people had come to celebrate their friend's birth.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPHPGWHPGWHPGWPHPHPGWHPGW

Zechs helped the normally graceful Treize to the couch in the living room so the pilots could watch a movie together like they always do on Fridays. Around eleven o'clock that night everyone had wondered to their rooms, but for Duo who was still too wound up to sleep. The violet eyed pilot had just dozed off around one in the morning when a loud ringing sounded through the room bringing all of the pilots into the room in a flash. Duo flipped up the screen and pressed the button on the emergency line only to see the worried face of Lady Une. Zechs leaned down to get a good look at her when he asked.

"Une, what's wrong?"

The woman sighed sadly as she said.

"I hate to tell you this, but Quatre and Heero's mission was a trap. They have been captured by a group of Rebels."

The group tensed as Duo asked.

"When are we going after them?"

Taking a deep breath, Une replied in a defeated tone.

"We aren't. They said they shall kill them or worse if they as much as see a Gundam or Preventer anywhere near them. They have also been jumping from location to location."

Duo's eye filled as he turned away from the woman that had just broke his heart. Trowa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when Duo had slammed himself into the just as devastated pilot's chest. Une's eyes filled as well see the reactions. Taking a deep breath she continued.

"I will be trying to find a way to save them."

When the team could do no more than nod in acceptance, she mumbled

"I'm sorry,"

Before ending the call to allow the pilots privacy. When Shinigami had had a moment he turned to his fellow pilots and asked

"So you got any ideas?"

Treize looked over from the chair Zechs had forced him into and said.

"Well, first we need to find out more about these rebels and from there we can make a plan."

All evidence of sleep was gone from the Pilots as they set about look into the information. After about a week of nonstop searching through all of their sources, last known location, and Lady Une's private files and they still had nothing. Sitting before the leader of the Preventers they discussed their options. When it seemed like there was nothing they could do Une's phone rang. Pressing the white button on the base of her phone she answered on the headset.

"This is Une."

A cultured voice spoke from the other end.

"Hello Lady Une, This is Lucille Davenport, I was informed recently that you have a bit of a crisis on your hands."

Une gave a small gasp as she replied.

"_The_ Lucille Davenport?"

There was a soft laugh as the woman on the other end replied.

"The one and only, now about your problem, would you be willing to tell me exactly what the problem is?"

Jumping up from her seat, she ran to a nearby cabinet, with the phone still to her ear and pulled it open with a bit more force than needed and started pulling what seemed to be random files before tossing them on the desk nearby in rejection. After about twelve files the completely confused pilots heard

"Here we go."

Walking back over to her desk she dropped the file on the desk before settling back down on her desk and flipping it open before explaining to the waiting woman. The pilots sat and waited as their commander gave the confidential information to someone on the phone. Seeing their nervous looks Une spoke into the head set.

"Lady Davenport, would you allow me to put you on vidscreen?"

"Of course you may, I take it the remaining pilots are sitting with you?"

"Yes, they are; One moment."

Punching a few buttons a lovely lady in her mid thirties with dark red hair and kind blue eyes. Nodding to the pilots, Lady Davenport turned back to Une for the rest of the briefing. After Une got to the lack of information and their current meeting on what to do next, Lucille spoke up.

"Well, I happen to have two of the best trackers you can find in my group, would you allow me to fill them in and see what they can do?"

Zechs spoke up at that.

"What can they do that we haven't already done?"

She smiled kindly as she replied.

"Well they have a unique way of tracking. These two have never failed a mission and don't plan on starting any time soon."

Une thought about it for a moment before saying.

"I appreciate your help, but I should warn you, if you team helps the pilots they will need to go into hiding with the pilots."

Lucille shrugged and replied.

"They won't mind. They have been bored without any changing missions, so let me let them know about this mission."

Une nodded and replied.

"I am faxing the file now."

"Alrighty, I will keep you posted."

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Lucille hung up and leaned back in her chair as she waited for the whole file to finish coming through. Checking the pages as they came she noted the mission the two pilots had gone on along with a brief bit about both pilots. Glancing over the basic info, she quickly grabbed a file for each pilot and the mission information it's self before rolling over to the desk holding her files on her members and pulled out the files on Draco and Harry. Marking a note in the file about the file she rolled back to the vidscreen phone and punched in the number to their com link then sat back to wait.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

A familiar beeping echoed through the silent room of the Hogwarts founders waking the tired occupants from some much needed rest. Stumbling to the source of annoyance Lucius pushed the green button to allow the call to come through as he hollered for Draco and Harry as he saw Lucille's face appear. The two fighters walked into the room with only a little evidence to their lack of sleep. Draco shoved his hair out of his face and asked.

"What is it, Da.."

He stopped when he saw Lucille's face and walked over with Harry.

"Hello, Lucille, what's up."

The woman smiled at the two and replied.

"I am terribly sorry for waking you up so late at night, but I have a mission that you two will need to start immediately and require your full attention."

The two nodded and looked to Lucius who nodded as well.

"You two go on. I'll tell the others when they get up. Just be careful."

The two grinned before turning back to Lucille as Lucius went back to sleep.

"What will we need?"

"The basics for right now, couple change of clothes, basic med kit, if you need more I will pay for it."

The two nodded saying.

"Be there so over and out."

The two boys left to their rooms to pack a duffle bag each before meeting back in the common room, leaving a note the two boys left for their headquarters. Upon arriving at the large grey building the two males were shown to the main office and entered to see Lucille look up from the file on her desk, waving at the chairs before her desk indicating for them to sit. As they followed the silent order she began.

"Welcome, gentlemen, I have called upon you to take up a _very_ important mission, but before I tell you of the details I should inform you that taking on this mission would mean going into hiding with these two boys and their friends when it was over. Before you ask I will explain it all to your guardians, that you can still have contact, but not constant contact."

Looking to the pensive looks as they thought about it she continued.

"I will also tell you the fate of two teenagers rests on this mission succeeding."

With a look to each other they seemed to have a silent conversation, then Harry looked her in the eye and said.

"Alright, chief, give us what we need to know."

She smiled as she handed the over the files. As the boys glanced through them she began her explanation.

"This mission is a search and rescue. The two captives were set on what had seemed to be a routine mission before completely disappearing. They had been made to leave early as their target was on the move around thirteen hundred hours nine days ago. Lady Une lost contact with them around twenty hundred hours. It turned out the mission had been a trap which they didn't find out until twenty two hundred hours when the Rebels that had captured them made it known. Now these two victims are not your ordinary fighters, they are…"

Draco interrupted with the answer.

"Gundam fighters, hence the going in to hiding bit."

Harry picked up from there.

"It would have to be them as this may seem like a routine mission to us and them but it's a rank five. Wing Zero, Heero Yuy, codename 01, unspoken leader of the group, nicknamed 'perfect solider'. Sandrock, Quatre Reberba Winner of the Winner family, code name 04, has a space heart, unspoken peace keeper. Alrighty let's see what we can dig up shall we?"

The two stood to head to their room they shared when they stayed to work missions and left, a second later Harry poked his head back in and asked.

"Where the other pilots receptive about giving the reins to another team?"

With a smile to the sweet boy she said

"They were willing to touch all bases when it comes to finding their comrades."

Harry nodded before heading out the door once more and to his room. Lucille smiled at the closed door a moment before turning on her computer to call Lady Une. Once she saw the leader of Protector's sister company's face she happily informed her.

"Lady Une, I called to let you know my team was more than willing to except the mission, dangers and all."

Une smiled a moment before frowning and commenting.

"Who would accept a mission knowing they had to go into hiding with my pilots?"

Lucille gave an understanding smile and replied

"Let's just say, they are a lot more like the Gundam fighters than you know. When you meet them after completing the mission, if they aren't very forth coming, which will probably be the case then I can send you their file. Which I will have to do anyways since they will now be more your fighters than mine, I will be sad to see them go."

The last half was said more to herself than to Une, so it went without comment. With a tired sigh the former OZ enforcer leaned back in her chair and said

"I have faith in your team, Lucille let us just hope it isn't misplaced. I want my boys home."

Lucille replied kindly

"They haven't failed me before and they won't start now."

The screen went blank as she cut the connection and leaned back in her own chair and said to herself.

"I just hope my boys aren't over whelmed by the pilots. Good luck you two."

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHP

A/N: I had meant to update the next day after my first chapter was put p but this chapter decided it wanted to be long and informative. Enjoy!


	3. Once More to the Front

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I making any profit off of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing A/N: If you want me to e-mail you updates for this or any other story let me know in a review and which story you want notified for.  
Chapter Three: Once More to the Front Clouds covered the darkening sky with promises of more rain. One figure just stood staring out into space lost in thought. A shadow passed over the still form drawing their attention to a pair of concerned dark blue eyes. Treize sat down on the soft grass next to his companion. Leaning back on his elbows he said,  
"You know sitting outside when there are obvious signs of impending rain, is not the best way to impatiently wait for a response from Lucille's team"  
Dark violet eyes turned to clash with blue and saw nothing but concern, worry, and quiet humor. Taking a deep breath the braided haired fighter replied.  
"I know, Trieze, but it has been three days since we turned the reins over to this team we have never met. I want to be helping in some way, but I don't even know where to start"  
Pushing up from the ground, the blond leaned down to pull Duo to his feet.  
"Well let's call Une and see what we can do"  
The two males walked down the hidden path to the lavish four bedroom house, disappearing inside just as the first drop fell.  
HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW Nicely tanned, muscular arms stretched high above the dark, raven haired young teen as he leaned back in his chair, followed by a relaxed. "Mmmmmm"  
Drawing his blond partner's attention. Molten gray eyes warmed a bit at his friend asked.  
"Tired, Harry"  
Full cherry red lips pulled back in a grin before the green eyed hero replied.  
"Hmmm....a bit yeah. With the research and attacks over the last three days, I've had trouble sleeping"  
Tapping filled the short silence as the two teens tried thinking of another place to look for clues on the Rebel group when pounding alerted the team to someone at the door to their room. With a sigh Harry pushed away from his desk and walked swiftly to the abused door as the pounding continued. Jerking the door open glacial green eyes glared down at the rookie currently shaking before the hero of the magical world. Annoyed Harry demanded a bit more forcefully than he meant.  
"Do you not know how to knock on a door, Jenkins"  
The nervous young fighter stuttered in the face of one of the legendary duo before Draco sighed and placed a calming hand on his frustrated partner's shoulder and commented.  
"Now, Harry that isn't the impression you want to give newbies. If you answer the door like that every time they knock they may think you are a git"  
Turning back to the scared greenhorn, He asked.  
"What can we do for you, Jenkins"  
Shuffling from foot to foot, the young boy pulled out a file from behind his back and said.  
"Well, I had a question about how to work this strategy I've been working on and thought to ask you two before I handed the file in to go out to simulated missions for trainees"  
Pulling the door open further Harry ushered the eager student in and pulled out a spare chair. Leaning forward in their chairs the two seasoned warriors waited for him to begin. Laying the folder down on the conference table in the center of the room the boy quickly organized his approach. As he flipped the cream colored cover open he spoke.  
"Well, the location is a large stone mansion located about thirty miles from the nearest town. A large forest is on the right flank, a decent sized lake on the northern end"  
Jenkins had pulled the board the two used to think things out, in front of them and began making sketches of the location and terrain. Harry had tuned the long winded detailed speech out as he looked at the details contained in the file. What brought his attention back to the speaker was when he heard.  
"So since we have non magical trainees going into a heavily magically warded area we will of course give each a charmed ring to be able to locate them with if they were to get lost. The team or rather the 'enemy' will alternately portkey and apperate from location to loca"  
Harry jumped up and yelled.  
"That's it! Jenkins you are a genius"  
Rushing over to his desk Harry flipped through the file he and Draco had put together on the Rebel team they had been tracking before pulling out several sheets and began muttering to himself.  
"Can't believe I didn't think of this earlier"  
Jenkins sighed as Harry's mind zoned in on his epiphany and Draco leaned over his shoulder to listen to the mutters and read the note Harry scribbled on spare paper. Wiping the board clean and gathering his file contents back up he called.  
"I'll just leave you two to your work"  
When he got no response, Jenkins chuckled to himself as he left the room, pulling the door to before heading to Lucille's office to report his file.  
HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW "I will see what Lucille can tell me, Duo. She has been keeping me updated as much as possible and except for a few battles and dead ends, her team hasn't made much more leeway than we"  
A snort came from the corner of the room causing the attention to be brought to the Asian fighter. Wufei pushed off the wall to walk over and ask.  
"Then why do they still have the case? I thought they were the best trackers"  
"And they are"  
The groups' attention was pulled to the conference vidscreen where none other than Lucille Davenport herself was viewing at the group. Looking to Une she said.  
"Your secretary put me through, though I am glad she did"  
Looking to the famous pilots she said.  
"I understand your friends are missing and you are worried, but I would appreciate it if you all would give my men a chance. They have had the file for less than seventy-two hours, slept maybe seven hours combined, and already they have found over a dozen leads"  
"That were dead ends"  
Came the upset reply from Duo. Une turned to reprimand the pilot but Lucille stopped her.  
"No, Une, he is right, they were dead ends, but that brings us much closer. You also need to remember that these two are my best and I normally don't follow their missions, so there could be more information they haven't relayed"  
A knock sounded over the link and the Preventors waited as Lucille allowed entrance to a rather hyper uniformed teen. He seemed to bounce around the edge of the screen as he said.  
"Commander Lucille! Commander Lucille! Team Ice has made a breakthrough"  
Shaking her head at the boy she replied.  
"Alright, Jenkins, I will see to them shortly. You may return to your original destination"  
The sound of the door closing filled the speakers before Lucille returned her attention to the pilots. Standing behind her chair to push it in, she informed them.  
"You shall have to excuse me, it would seem the team you have been waiting on just figured something out. Davenport out"  
The screen went blank as she turned on the link. Une turned to the group before her and sighed.  
"Boys, I care about all of you dearly, and you are one of the best groups, but you have to remember there are others out there that can be just as good. Granted they are few and far between....very few. You need to trust these two. They are giving up a lot by excepting to help us. They will have to join you in hiding, remember that.  
She returned to her desk and her work signaling the end of their discussion. The five pilots returned to their safe house.  
The door clicked closed as the tired group entered the living room and dropped onto the furniture. Zechs sighed and said.  
"Let us hope the 'breakthrough' is a way to find Quat and Heero"  
Duo nodded before he said. "I hope we haven't ticked off the commander of the other team with mine and Wu-man's outbursts." Trowa looked to the nervous pilot of Deathsythe and replied.  
"She seemed understanding"  
Treize nodded in agreement before adding his own opinion.  
"Let us hope that if the two men on the mission get wind of our comments and doubts that they shall be as understanding"  
Surprisingly it was Trowa that once more answered.  
"Miss Davenport didn't seem to be the gossip type, but should they get wind of it, I believe they could be annoyed, but they would work just as hard. We need to give them time"  
The group grew quiet before slowly each left to do their own thing.  
HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW The click of the door pulled the two owners of the room from their mussing; turning to see the room empty save for them, the two powerful wizards pulled their chairs back to the conference table as Draco ask.  
"Do you care to explain what you discovered"  
Spreading out the papers he had pulled from the file Harry had just opened his mouth to speak when another knock once more delayed their investigating. Draco quickly went to the door and pulled it open only to find Lucille waiting on the other side. Stepping back and allowing the woman to pass, Draco quickly shut the door and claimed his seat next to his boss. Both turned toward Harry as Lucille commented.  
"A little Birdy told me you two may have had a break through on your case"  
Draco nodded and replied.  
"Harry was just about to tell me what he had found"  
Once more turning to the war hero the two waited for him to begin. Once more Harry leaned toward the papers on the table and began.  
"Well, I got the idea when Jenkins brought up the rings Draco and I created"  
Seeing Lucille open her mouth to comment Harry held up a hand knowing her question.  
When Draco and he had joined the team when they were fourteen the company was divided. The Witches and Wizards worked together and the Squibs and muggles worked together since they could not train together. Well Draco and Harry worked as often as they could to create something to pull the teams together. After six months they had made the rings so any non magical or squibs could go anywhere magical people could go. "Give me a moment, Lucille, before you ask"  
Taking a breath Harry's tone took on a bit of a lecture tone as he continued.  
"No matter how we tracked what they used, there wasn't any trace of the Rebels. When Jenkins brought up the rings, it hit me, though it disturbs me. When we created the rings, Draco and I wanted to not only help the non magical team member, but their magic wielding partners as well. One of the things we made part of the ring was if it was within a group of mixed members it would hide the signature from others, it would also cover any signature markers of apperating and portkey use"  
Standing from his seat Harry started pacing around the dorm room as he continued to speak more and more frustration bled into his words.  
"The biggest problem is the only people with access to these rings are in our group"  
Lucille's eyes took on a slight gleam as these words sunk in. A beautifully manicured finger went to her chin in thought as she spoke aloud.  
"So that would mean we have a traitor in our midst's. The question is who"  
Walking over to his computer Harry tapped a couple keys before bringing the laptop back to the table speaking as he went.  
"Well if they have the rings then their name and retina scan will be on file"  
A few more clicks of the mouse and he continued.  
"Johnson, David - Mission 09765 - Ring 11 - Status: Returned.  
Jensen, Amy - Mission 22135- Ring 03 - Stats: Returned"  
As he scanned the screen Lucille gazed over his shoulder when he commented.  
"Some of these look wrong"  
The commander blinked and said.  
"Your right. Maxson, Jarvis, & Renalds are wizards they don't need rings and Williams, Jackson, Smith, Anthony, & Roberts each just left on missions, so their rings should still be reserved." Harry leaned in next to his companion and asked.  
"Who could have done it? Draco, me, yourself, and your secretary are the only ones with the access to this web"  
Sighing Harry walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a cauldron from the bottom drawer. After placing the iron object on a ready stand on the corner of his desk, Harry returned to the wardrobe a pulled open the cabinet next to it and started pulling out ingredients. Lucille walked over to the desk and studied the vials as Harry sat them down and went back for more. Draco finally left his computer long enough to walk to his side table and pulled out a scroll. Walking over to his friend Draco passed the rolled parchment over then returned to his computer to try and track the person altering the data. After several minutes of silence Lucille finally asked the burning question.  
"Harry, what are you doing"  
The raven haired teen looked up from the dragon scales he was crushing and replied.  
"When we made the rings, Draco felt we should have a way of finding them should the need arise and with the help of Severus we were able to. Now I am glad Severus gave me those lessons and convinced me I didn't need to hide my potential"  
The room once more lapped into silence but for the sound of keys tapping and the mortar crushing the scales. Heading toward the door, Lucille called out.  
"I'll just leave you to your work"  
The door swung shut behind her as she left. Several minutes lapsed before Harry turned from throwing six and a quarter mandrake leaves chopped finely into the now lilac colored liquid.  
"Draco, I need your contribution"  
The platinum blond walked over to the cauldron and together with his friend added three drops of blood, two hairs with the roots, and a small marble sized drop of manifested magic. Then picking up his own ladle and stirred opposite Harry's stirs three times. The liquid slowly changed to a dark sapphire blue. After Draco returned to his computer Harry added a few more items once more changing the color, this time to a soft lime green. Three hours passed before the potion ended its last stage and turned a dark beige. Harry turned off the burner under the cast iron cauldron before placing the pot to the(---remove/add-- It) aside to cool. Turning to his blond haired companion, he said.  
"The potion is ready, now all we have to do is"  
The door to their room swung open to admit Lucille carrying three paper sacks. Seeing the two pilots ready to attack made her smile. With a shrug she kicked the door shut with her foot and walked to the desk Draco had vacated talking as she went.  
"I figured you two would be to wrapped up in your work to both answering as you have done so before. I brought food since you two have probably forgotten to eat again. Now take a break and eat"  
The two teens knew better than to argue and sat to eat. Pulling the cheeseburger out of the bag she kept talking, Lucille continued speaking.  
"I feel I should give you a little bit of information on the Gundam Pilots, since you will be sharing space with them soon"  
Draco looked up from the ketchup packet he was attempting to open to reply.  
"There is no need, Commander. We rather learn our information from the pilots ourselves, you know that"  
Harry nodded in agreement with his partner in crime and commented as well.  
"We already know they probably think we are pathetic since we haven't found anything, but we have searched in other places they never could. The only thing that we would think you should tell us is if we will need to watch our backs at all hours"  
Lucille thought for a moment before replying.  
"Well they may be suspicious around you for a while, but you would be too"  
She waited for the two to nod in agreement before she continued on.  
"Now what had I interrupted before I went all motherly on you"  
Harry retrieved the scroll Draco had given him earlier that evening to make the potion with. When he returned to the table he carefully unrolled the parchment and spread it out on the table and began.  
"Well when we made the rings, Draco and I made a fail safe for each ring"  
Draco walked to his own wardrobe and pulled out a small chest from the top shelf. Returning to his seat, Draco pricked his thumb and placed two drops on the small indention on top of the carved chest. After he lifted the lid, Draco reached in and pulled out a thin silver band. Dropping the glittering ring into his palm, he explained softly.  
"These bands are connected to each ring"  
At the confused look he received Draco expanded a bit more in detail.  
"This ring is connected to ring number 14. If anything should happen to a member and they have one we can locate the ring using this band and the potion. When we made the rings, the fail safe we added was to connect the magical signature to a back up. When the newbie mentioned the rings it made Harry remember about these little babies"  
Harry picked up where Draco ended his tutorial on the rings.  
"So we will use the potion and an incantation on the ring and then we will be able to find those two Gundam fighters"  
Lucille had been nodding in understanding as the two powerful wizards gave their detailed explanations. When they stopped to see her reaction she asked.  
"If wizards are holding these rings can they find a way to make them untraceable"  
Harry shook his head.  
"No, the potion can not be blocked in any way unless Draco or I make it so"  
Lucille stood and replied.  
"Alright then, I wish you two the best of luck and since technically I am not involved in this case it would probably be best if I was unaware of your departure. When I get confirmation from Lady Une that you have made it to her headquarters I will fax over your files"  
Brown eyes glistening as she took in the image the two young men made and gave a bittersweet smile.  
"I am so proud of you two. No matter what happens, remember that you both came a long way from when you started here as angry boys that had been wronged, to my best team of trackers and search and rescue. I will miss you"  
That said the tearful woman hugged them both, ignoring the tensing at the physical contact and kissed their cheeks, before making a hasty exit. Silence reigned as the door clicked closed. Then Draco returned to his computer to check the correct rings and joined Harry as he dished out two bowls of potion. The rings were submerged in the thick liquid and each wizard grabbed a bowl and spoke the incantation.  
"ostendo sum orbis locus." The jewelry glowed green a moment before a scroll appeared with a pop next to the two bowls. Draco pulled the end carefully unsealing the page and quickly unrolled the results. Scanning the information provided, he sighed.  
"The are indeed wizards. The rings are in an old castle not too far from the location of their mission"  
Harry and Draco each walked to their wardrobes and drew out their empty duffles and threw them on the bed. Each pulled out their clothes and wandlessly folded and packed the whole thing. Pulling out a second pack they packed their emergency gear for the trip then finished their room. Draco summoned the two laptops and packed them in a special pack while Harry packed the now clean cauldrons and all the ingredients. After the bedding was packed and both wardrobes empty the two young wizards hoisted the mission duffles onto their shoulders, their personal duffles were shrunk and in hidden compartments in their coats. Leaving the door unlocked and the key on the table near the door, they left the dorms without a backwards glance.  
HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW Lucille sighed as she stared at the computer screen before her. She had been trying to write up a report on Harry and Draco's work ethics to send the Une when the boys showed up at her location. All she had was the blinking tab and a line of useless information. The tracking team Ice consisting of: Harry Potter codename: Vulpecula Orion Draco Malfoy codename: Cygnus Sagitta Harry has a mischievous streak and a cunning about him. He can make you think what ever he wants without you ever knowing it. He does tend to be a bit hardheaded and leaps then looks.

Very loyal and refuses to leave a companion behind during a mission or a normal fight. The Sword.  
Draco has a twisted scence of humor and is incredibly sly. Very observant and thinks things through. He can learn and remember small normally thought of as meaningless facts and recite them at a later date. Protective of those he cares for. Never one to back down from a fight of any kind. The Shield.  
Both are 18 years of age, they are brave and outstanding young men. These two young men came into my employment determined to protect innocent people from the fate that is their reality. They balance out each other. They leave a lasting impression. Word of warning do not harm or annoy one for the other will seek revenge. They are sweet and caring. Never have they failed a mission. I hope these two.  
After rereading what she had typed Lucille pulled her hand away from the deletion key and smiled as a thought crossed her mind. If Une wanted a report on the boys then she would have to except an informal report, because there was no way to be formal about the two wizards that had burrowed into her heart. Knowing she was leaving out a lot of important information Lucille merely finished the sentence telling Une that she hoped Draco and Harry were appreciated as they were here then sent the e-mail to the Commander to the sister company. HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHP The room was dark and he came to and tried to clear his vision. Leaning up onto his elbows the male could only groan as the collar around his neck pulled tight and pain lanced through his abused body. Breathing deeply through his clenched teeth he tried once more to get his bearings and see what he remembered. Flashes were all he was getting when a hiss from his left brought back the memory of the mission and his partner. Turning his head to take in the heavily shackled form dark brown hair fell into his Prussian eyes. Licking his dried and cracked lips he rasped out.  
"Q...Quat...Quatre...how....bad"  
The pale teen slowly opened his pale eyes revealing to his partner the pain he was in before replying.  
"N...not....."  
The normally glowing pilot seemed to dim before Heero's eyes as he gasped for breath through a heavily damaged chest.  
"B..bad.....you"  
"F...ine"  
Was the only reply. Silence filled the dark room as Heero tried to breath enough to ask.  
"C..can you see"  
Feeling like a fool for chopping up in normally smart vocabulary the blond replied.  
"Try to"  
Turning his head careful of the thick collar and pushed up from his position on his stomach with a soft groan as his shoulder popped back into place and the pressure reveal extensive damage to his right arm. Leaning to his left he continued to push up the most the chain on the floor would allow. Taking in the room Quatre reported.  
"Sm...sma....all win..dow high. door big. nothing"  
Heero carefully arranged the words and figured out they were in a room with a small window up high on the wall and a big door. After thinking over the nothing part he realized there was nothing in the room save for the two pilots and their chains. Pulling the his cuffed wrist as close to his face as he could, the pilot of Wing Zero studied the locking mechanism.

A groan from his companion pulled him back to the room once more. Turning his gaze back to the other pilot he noticed a small pool of some sort was slowly forming around his stomach.

Pushing up once more this time be was able to gain his seat with a good bit of pain and lean ever so slightly toward him and asked.  
"Qua...tre"  
A small hand went to the steadily darkening spot on the once impeccably neat pale green shirt as if to staunch the flow and was quickly covered in the substance revealed as blood. Pale, dimmed eyes met the perfect soldier's. "It no....thing....jjust...sc...scra...atch"  
The last was whispered as Quatre lost the battle and fell unconscious. Heero grit his teeth as he forced his body to the length of the chain and ignoring his own pain felt for a pulse on the sweet pilot's delicate wrist. Reassured by the faint but there beat, he tried again to remember what had happened. The mission was a trap, their capture was hard as they fought hard. The continuous pain as their captures used some kind of stick as well as being physical while the two pilots were unable to move due to being bound.

That was all he remembered before he heard the tale tell sounds of a nearby door being opened followed by footfalls. Looking to the large wooden door he didn't have to wait long as it was thrown open and two tall figures walked in one in purple the other in orange. The Purple was the first to speak as he saw Heero awake and sitting up.  
"Well, well Eric, it would seem our sleeping beauty is awake and ready for more interrogation"  
The Orange figure's hood moved in a nod as he crouched by the still form of Quatre and checked for the pulse on his wrist as well. Pulling out the stick Heero remembered he waved it over the blond and moments later the Blondy's eyes flew open and the Orange figure commented.  
"I believe this one here is very egar about continuing as well, Brad. I say he goes first"  
Gaining his feet the orange figure known as Eric grabbed a handful of limp and dirty blond hair, jerking the tortured male to his knees jerking the shackles binding his neck, arms, and leg taunt.

The Purple figure known as Brad pushed back his hood revealing dead brown eyes and black hair.

Heero tried to lunge at the two men only to be pulled back rudely by the chains then kicked harshly kicked in the side causing a rib to give by Brad.

He could only look on in silent horror as the small pilot was emphatically tortured by the two purely evil men as his space heart was attacked by their hate.

Brad shoved his face into the small Blondy's and spit out.  
"Are you going to tell us what we want this time"  
Quatre could only reply in a whisper as he felt the heavy assault on his body.  
"Nnevvver"  
A harsh light entered Brad's eyes and glee seemed to enter Eric's. It was Eric who replied.  
"That was the wrong answer"  
Heero attempted to lunge once more and was again restrained and punished. Erin threw the weakened pilot to the floor and glared down at the stain on his robes brought on by the blood flowing from Quatre's wound.

Glaring at the helpless prisoner he hissed.  
"Look at what you did to my robes"  
Heero forced a laugh out drawing the attention to himself and off of Quatre. The two men stalked to the pissed off pilot and both jerked his up and twisted his arms before hissing.  
"You think it's funny? It is so hard to get blood out of robes"  
Brad shook the brunette and assked.  
"Are you going to tell us what we want to know or are you going to be punished too"  
Heero hissed slightly as Brad's nails dug into a large gash on his arm. Breathing a deep as his rib would allow he stuttered a replied.  
"I wo..would die"  
He too was thrown to the floor pulling a groan as the chains jerked when he surpassed their bounds. Eric laughed at his pain and replied.  
"That can be arranged, but not yet"  
Pulling up his wand, he leveled it onto the barely conscious Quatre as he said.  
"Now for the fun"  
"Crucio"  
The now heavily bleeding pilot's body arched off the ground as he writhed in pain. He bit his lip til it bled as he fought to keep from screaming. Suddenly the pain stopped as the wizard was thrown across the room by an unseen force.

Brad spun around a curse on his lips as he drew his wand only to meet with a fit to the face, knocking him to the ground. Heero struggled to reach the shuttering form of his friend.

Quatre struggled to breathe as he took in the form of the two figures standing where their captures had just been. Emerald eyes held anger, but a small bit of challenge as the dark male said.  
The two wizards jumped to their feet only to hear their attacker's name. Brad gasped drawing the attention of the pale silver eyed envader.  
"I'm insulted. They were having fun and didn't invite us. Aren't you, Draco?" 


End file.
